


Fallen Angel

by SarahsShortStories



Category: Cyberpunk & Cyberpunk 2020 (Roleplaying Games)
Genre: Class Differences, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Dark, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Corporations, F/F, F/M, First Crush, Hacking, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Romance, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahsShortStories/pseuds/SarahsShortStories
Summary: This is a non-canon story based on Cyberpunk elements and some similar corporate dystopian fandoms.The sheltered only daughter of a powerful corporate CEO is about to find her life changed by a single decision that takes her away from the shining city of privilege that she knows.  What is the world like outside of her gilded cage?What darkness lies beneath the clouds?
Kudos: 5





	1. "I just met you, and this is crazy..."

A smile pulled at the corners of the young girl's mouth as she walked through her school's ornate courtyard. She wasn't looking at the genetically engineered plants around her, though it would appear that way to anyone else. Instead, her eyes scanned the message displayed inside her mind through her implant. Sarah blushed and giggled to herself, then mentally sent back a reply 'I wish I could meet you <3'.

As the short teenager reached the edge of the courtyard, the breeze picked up and she brushed some of her long raven hair out of her eyes. All around her, shining towers of varying heights lifted up into the heavens, like pillars of metal and glass holding up the sky. Dotting the open sky, transports and the occasional high-end pleasure vehicle moved between them through the air. Among those towers was the one where her family lived with their staff. She wasn't worried about her pale skin burning in the sun, she would be protected by the same energy field that kept the light level moderated for the plants. From the balcony, it was obvious that the beautiful garden around her was not anywhere near ground level. It was on the roof of yet another tower, another monument to human achievement risen high above the clouds.

That was all Sarah could see when she looked down, an endless carpet of clouds. But she knew that _he_ lived somewhere beneath them. She knew there was a city down there. A city of a billion souls living beneath the clouds, powering the shining towers that she lived upon. But Sarah had never seen it. 'Far too dangerous' was what her father had always said. Her life was a cage, even if it was a remarkably gilded one. But somehow _he_ had gotten inside. The boy, who she only knew as 'Jester', was smart and charming. He made her feel dumb sometimes with the sharpness of his wit. There was so much she didn't know about what the world was really like. So many things she hadn't experienced. She knew that he must have hacked her father's network, but that only made him seem more daring and exciting. They'd been messaging each other late into the night for months. Sarah had been nervous to tell him who she was at first, but he'd only gotten even more interested in her once he'd found out. The rather innocent teenage girl was in love.

A message came back to her implant, 'Do you really mean that? I could make it happen, but only if you really love me too'. Sarah's eyes widened slightly, then she hurriedly responded, 'you know I love u <3 I would do anything, but I don't see how..".

Without warning, the slim dark-haired girl suddenly clutched her head and cried out in pain. Her right ear was filled with an excruciating shriek of electronic feedback. It was too loud, it just kept going. She gripped the railing of the balcony to keep her balance as she dropped to one knee, panting slightly.

Then it was over, "Sorry luv, I know that wasn't pleasant, but I had to splice the connection into your family's private feed so that nobody can intercept it. They'll still notice us right quick though if we don't do this fast".

Sarah's head was spinning. It was him! It had to be him. That soothing accented voice of her crush in her ear made the teen girl melt. Slightly embarrassed, Sarah quickly pulled herself up and straightened out her school uniform as if nothing had happened. She felt like she couldn't even think straight with him actually listening, "It... its you? Its really you? How? I mean.. uhh..". Sarah felt dumb, he'd basically just told her how, why couldn't she think of something smart to say?

But his voice came back to her with a slightly teasing tone "Afraid we don't have time right now luv, first you're gonna have to lose those guards your father keeps on you... Dont look at them!". Sarah blushed slightly, she had indeed turned to glance back at the two armed men in dark suits near the entrance of the botanical courtyard. Even here at school she was watched at all times. Not only by her teachers and the staff, but by her father too. Her head jerked away from them to inconspicuously look at the sky instead.

Jester's voice sounded like he was trying to hide his amusement, which only felt more embarrassing. Did he know her that well? "Ok, just listen, you are going to have to trust me for any of this to work. If you back out, we're both in trouble. I have the building plans here. Start walking to your left along the balcony".

The young girl hesitated for a moment, but then began to move at a slow casual walk, her hand brushing along the railing. Bright open sky on her right, and a beautiful garden of perfect flowering plants on her left. Instead of just thinking it, she whispered breathlessly "I wish you could be here with me, to see this, its so beautiful up here".

The voice came back in her head "I'm sure its not as pretty as you, and we can be together soon, but right now you have to start running. Straight ahead! Fast!". It took a moment for the words to sink in while her heart was still fluttering from the boy's unexpected compliment. Without looking back, the athletic brunette started to run. Her long black hair whipped back behind her, and the pleated skirt of her private school's uniform bounced around her thighs. Somewhere behind her there were shouts, the guards calling her name.

As she sprinted into the thickening foliage, Jester's voice continued "At the far end of the garden there is another door that's currently unguarded, look for it". He was right, and Sarah rushed towards it. She expected it to open as she approached like many similar doors in the school. Instead she bounced off and nearly fell on her ass. The girl started to gasp out "It's locke..", but she was immediately cut off in her own mind by his voice "Sorry there luv, you are very fast". Then the door just slid open with a click. "You need to take the first left turn, then in about 10 meters you'll see a big laundry chute on your right".

Sarah darted through the opening and found herself in some sort of staff service corridor. The door shut behind her, leaving the hall lit only with a fluorescent glow from the ceiling. The sound of her feet echoed as she ran, rushing passed closed doors to either side. At the first intersection, she made a left and kept running. Just like he'd said, the chute was there. He couldn't mean for her to go down that though, that would be insane! A bit nervously, she whispered "I'm here".

"Perfect, don't worry luv, the chute isn't for you. But we _are_ going to need you to take off that uniform you're wearing. The school uses a tracking fabric to see where all the students are, its how all those fancy doors work. I'm afraid you've got to hurry up". Sarah hesitated and looked around for a moment. The hallway was empty. She took a deep breath, then started to hurriedly undress. Her cardigan and blouse, quickly followed by the knee-length tartan skirt. She even kicked out of her shoes. Then the whole pile went down the laundry chute. There was no turning back now.

The short girl stood there in the hallway, her slim body only covered up by her lacy pink and white underwear. Unlike most things around nowadays, the matching lace bralette and panties were delicately handcrafted. The set was elegantly embroidered with the corporate crest of her family. Even her socks matched, white with cute lacy trim around the tops. All of her underwear was made out of incredibly rare natural silk, and made perfectly to fit her. Unbeknownst to Sarah, even one of those socks was worth more than someone in the undercity could make in a year. The bra and panties were priceless, befitting of a queen. Or more appropriately in this case, a princess.

As she nervously looked down at herself, Sarah heard the boy's voice in her head again, "I'd love to peel those off you when we're finally alone". The realization hit her and the girl's heart leapt into her throat. His connection into her implant was letting him see through her eyes! Sarah felt foolish for not thinking of that before. Her head jerked up, very consciously looking at anything except for her own nearly naked body. The pampered girl's face was so red that the blush was starting to spread down her pale neck.

She could almost hear the grin in his voice as Jester spoke up again "right... back to business. For now at least". The inexperienced teenage girl felt her body twitch at those last few words. She wasn't sure she knew exactly what they promised, but her mind could guess. But the sound of his voice rattling off her next instructions quickly cut off those thoughts and broke her out of her romantic daze, "Alright, so dropping the clothes bought us a little time.. But you've still gotta hurry. I'm detecting facility staff nearby, and your father's men are on the move. Take that door just to your right passed the chute. Go two flights down the stairs, then the door on your left. Go straight all the way to the end of the hall from there and you're almost home free. Run fast luv".

Sarah nodded her head, already moving as she listened. The first door on her right led to a stairwell into the tower under the school. Her stocking feet padded on the floor and she moved as quickly as she dared. Two flights down, then through the door that he'd indicated. She had started to breath heavily, though that was more just from the nerves and anxiety than the exercise considering her nanobot-maintained health. There was an intersection here, but he'd said to go straight down the long hallway in front of her. The fit teen girl started to sprint down the corridor in just her underwear. 

"That's it", the boy's voice came encouragingly in her head. The door at the end of the hall slid open as she approached. It was some sort of small cargo loading bay that the staff must use for deliveries to the school. There wasn't much of a room here. It was completely open to the sky, allowing transports to fly in and hover beside the platform. There was nobody else here. It was a dead end. Her nervousness rising, Sarah cried out "now what?", instead of just talking in her head.

 _His_ soothing voice came back into her mind "Now you have to trust me. This is part where we either leave together or get caught. When I tell you to, you are going to jump".

Sarah stared out into miles and miles of empty space. She didn't see any ships. The clouds alone were a hundred meters or more below her. The nearest other tower was half a mile in the distance. Sarah inwardly responded over the communication link "ARE YOU CRAZY?!".

There was a pause before the response this time, "Sarah. Do you love me? Can you trust me? I will be here. You have to do this. You will need a running start. Go back into the hall and run from there. I'll give you a countdown for the jump. But you have to do it _NOW_ ".

Behind her she heard voices. The two men from her security detail were at the far end of the hall. They were starting to run towards her. Time seemed to slow down.

"Miss Ash! Are you alright? This isn't safe! Come back here!"

Sarah took a few steps towards them, through the door and back out into the hall. 

Jester's voice whispered into her mind, "Three".

In a fluid motion, the petite girl whirled around in the corridor and started to run in just her silk socks and underwear. Towards the open door to the loading bay.

"Two". 

A stunner shot glanced off the wall beside her. Another whizzed by her head so close that she swore she could feel the electric discharge coming off it. She was through the door, there was nothing in front of her except a railing, and then empty open sky.

"One". 

Her foot pushed off the top of the railing, propelling her body out from the side of the tower with all the strength that her legs could manage. Out into emptiness. There was nothing below her for miles around except for clouds. She felt herself starting to fall.

Sarah screamed.


	2. "So catch me maybe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah finally meets her crush. But is it a rescue? A kidnapping? Both?

The wind whipped at her scantily clad form as gravity took over. The screaming girl was starting to tumble in the air, her limbs flailing. The clouds below her looked so far away.

There was a blur of motion in the corner of Sarah's eye. A vehicle with an open hatch speeding through the air from around the tower. It was moving too fast for Sarah to even get a good look at it. Then there was a roar of engines and a painful jolt that knocked the air from Sarah's lungs as a tall hefty young man grabbed her tumbling body out of mid-air without the vehicle even slowing down.

The hatch slammed shut and his deep voice boomed out "I GOT HER! Damn, that's gonna leave one hell of a bruise!".

A woman's voice dryly replied from somewhere else in the compartment "Nanobot Princess will be fine, just fucking do it".

Sarah's head was spinning and her eyes were having trouble focusing in the dim light of the compartment. Across from her there was a woman in her late 20s, perhaps of vaguely Asian descent. She was strapped into a seat, and her fingers were rapidly dancing across a keyboard set in front of her. Sarah's barely clothed body was wrapped in the arms of a heavyset man who didn't seem keen to let go of her. She felt a sudden prick and heard a hissing sound as a hyponeedle injection jabbed into her bare shoulder. The terrified girl started to scream again.

Almost immediately, another man ducked into the compartment. Actually, a cute boy slightly older than her. Maybe in his early 20s? His soothing voice, echoing in both her ears and the link inside her head, made her heart skip a beat.

"Baby, baby, you're ok luv, Sarah you're ok". The man holding her from behind finally let go and Sarah slumped forward into the arms of the anonymous boy she'd been crushing on for months. "Shh, shh, you can call me Jack now. Sorry about this, but we have to disconnect you from the corporate network and get you hooked up to the segment of public-net that we've hijacked". The woman sitting down behind him spoke up again "30 seconds now or we're all dead... Well, they won't kill her... But us? Definitely dead". Another male voice came calling from somewhere up ahead of the rear compartment, "AshCorp is launching drones! Get locked in, we're going to need to take some evasive maneuvers!".

Sarah could barely even understand what was going on. Jack pushed her body down into a seat across from the rapidly typing woman and secured her with a strap, then took a seat beside her. The impatient woman's voice shouted again over the engine noise, "We need it now Jester!". The frightened girl felt his hand turning her face to look at him. "Sarah, I need you to concentrate. Your personal implant code. You need to use it to set your implant into debug mode. Alright luv? Thats gonna allow Sage to override the code and gain admin access. It's the only way for us to cut the network link. You need to do it now". He was speaking slowly, making sure that she understood.

The entire point of her personal code was that nobody could override it. It was a safety protocol to prevent her own implant from being hijacked. When Jack had been connected into her mind remotely, she could have shut that link down at any point if she'd wanted to. Like turning off a radio. It was what controlled access to all of her accounts, her links to the corporate network and her family.

But she could see the look in Jack's eyes. 

The vehicle they were in suddenly began to roll and swerve wildly, followed by a belated shout of "Hold on tight!" from the driver. Strapped into her seat, Sarah leaned towards Jack, reaching out for him and pressing her lips to his. 

Inside of her mind, a series of alphanumeric characters flashed through her head. Jack was kissing her back. He'd been caught off guard, but now he was straining against his own harness, pushing himself against her, his lips against her lips, his tongue against her tongue. There were so many menus. A switched flicked.

Distantly she heard Sage's victorious voice "I'm in! I got it! Diesel, take us down low!". Almost immediately, the vehicle went into a dive, still swerving erratically. But Sarah barely noticed. She only felt Jack's lips. His hand on her face.

When the kiss finally broke, the boy whispered into the silence between them "well now I _really_ want to get those panties off you". Sarah just about died. She'd temporarily forgotten that she was still practically naked. She was sitting here surrounded by strangers, _and the boy she liked_ , in absolutely nothing but her incredibly embarrassing fancy lace underwear. Her pale face managed to achieve a deep crimson shade of red as the blush spread from her cheeks. Sarah averted her eyes, her arms quickly making a rather hopeless attempt to cover herself.

Beside her Jack just chuckled. Then he spoke up again, "Here luv, you've had a hard day, this is gonna help you sleep". Before Sarah could say anything, she felt the prick of another hyponeedle injection. She'd barely managed to say "Wha..", before the compartment went dark and her body slumped forward into her seat's harness.

\-----

The undercity wasn't like the world above. Anywhere you could actually see the sky between tightly clustered and stacked structures was completely blotted out by the smoggy clouds that filled the air. Nobody living down here had seen the sun for decades. Many had never seen it at all. Instead, the air dimly glowed with the light of flickering neon signs. The stolen corporate transport was stashed in an alley. Then the small crew transferred the body of the young heiress into the backseat of a beatup car. The unconscious girl in her skimpy underwear lay across the laps of Jack and the heftier man they called Tank. Diesel and Sage sat up front as they quickly pulled away and drove deeper into the more lawless parts of the inner-city. Nobody seemed to care that Tank spent most of the trip feeling up the teen girl's ass while she slept.


	3. "I'd trade my soul"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all of Jack's co-conspirators are equally eager to be Sarah's friend. Sage has some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, up to this point the story might potentially just be a funny teen romance. This chapter gets extremely dark, sexually explicit, and just generally appalling. Sarah isn't 'in Kansas' anymore. This is meant to be extreme and psychologically damaging. It's messed up. The story isn't going to stay consistently this dark, but this had to happen.
> 
> Extreme Trigger Warning - Rape and Psychological Trauma
> 
> I kind of triggered myself _while writing this_.

Sarah awoke on a musty smelling cot. Thankfully someone had put a blanket over her, but she quickly realized that she was still in just her underwear. The girl groaned a little, her body felt stiff. She was still a bit sore from that impact of getting caught out of the air by a fast moving air transport, but she was recovering. The nanobots in her blood, a product of one of the many companies her father owned, made her functionally immune to disease and most minor injuries. Of course much like her advanced implant, the expensive tech was _really_ only available to most elite of the corporate world.

Looking around from the cot, the girl tried to focus on her surroundings. She was in the middle of some sort of old warehouse floor. Except someone had turned it into something else. Bundles of cables hung from rafters and ran across the floors. There were tables covered in equipment. There were dim lamps in the ceiling, but most of the light was coming from a huge array of monitors clustered around a desk. Someone was sitting in a chair in front of them. That woman from who'd been sitting across from her in that cargo compartment. Right. There didn't seem to be anyone else around.

Sarah tried to wrap the blanket around herself to hide her underwear and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She quietly called out "ummm... h..hii? I..uhh... are there any clothes I can wear? And.. and is Jack here?".

The woman's tone was slightly acrid as she answered without looking up, "Jester and Tank are at a bar. Diesel is disposing of the perfectly good car we used to bring you here. After we also abandoned the stolen Syntech transport that took me a week to reprogram". Her hands moved faster than should be possible across the keyboard, probably some sort of augment. She continued, "Jester asked me to call him when you woke up, but first I'm going to need you to answer a few questions".

Sarah's vision blurred for a moment, and then the taller asian-looking woman was walking towards her cot across the floor. "I need you to tell me your father's corporate admin code".

The teen girl scrunched up her face in confusion "wha..what? I dont know that, he doesn't tell me anything".

Sage strode closer, "Don't lie to me little princess, tell me the code".

"I'm not lying Sage, why would I know...", but Sarah was immediately cut off by the older woman's furious voice "YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT". And then she felt a stinging slap hard across her face.

Scared and outraged, Sarah started to get up, maybe even to slap the other woman back. Except she realized she wasn't sitting on the cot. She was kneeling on the floor. And she felt cold metal on her wrists, cuffs holding them behind her back. The blanket was gone, so was her underwear. Sarah was naked. Her head was spinning. This wasn't possible.

Then as Sage stepped back it looked like she faded away into nothing and got replaced by two dark nondescript figures. Two faceless men who started walking towards the stunned handcuffed girl. She heard the woman's disembodied voice, seeming to come from everywhere at once.

"The thing about those fancy internal implants, ya know, like that one you've got directly inside your brain as an interface... They _are_ super useful right? But here, the thing is, if someone were to get direct access to it... And not just like anyone, like someone who really knew what they were doing... well, they could make you see anything right? Feel anything? Even slow down your perception of time to make minutes feel like hours".

As Sage finished her speech, the two men were already pulling Sarah up off the floor. She felt grubby fingers on her body, one of them was grabbing her rather small teenage breasts from behind, squeezing them in his hands. No man.. no person.. would have ever dared to touch her like this. It was horrifying. Sarah was about to raise her voice in protest when the other man's grip tightened in her mane of raven hair and a thick cock was stuffed into her mouth.

It tasted so real. It wasn't just any cock. Some under-slum gutter dreg who could afford maybe one shower a year. The pampered girl's face blanched as the disgusting shaft grinded over her tongue. Her stomach rolled and she could feel bile rising up her throat. She started retching, but something was stopping her from throwing up. The shadowy faceless man didn't seem to care who she was. His hand tugged painfully at her hair, forcing himself deeper and pulling her face closer to his unwashed crotch. She nearly passed out, but then found herself somehow jolted back awake.

Meanwhile the second man was continuing to roughly grope her body. But soon she found her legs getting pulled up into a standing position. Her head was still being held down by the man fucking her face, leaving her completely bent over at the waist. She felt something push against her tiny tight sphincter. No.. that wasn't possible.. No self-respecting girl would let someone do tha...

Her thought was cut off by the agonizing pain of a thick cockhead violently pushing into her up-raised bottom with no lubrication. Her spine arched in protest and a muffled scream was able to escape around the shaft in her mouth. The man in front wasn't slowing down either and he just thrust mid-scream, cutting her off by forcing the head of his cock into her throat. The helpless girl gagged and choked, trapped between the two horrible faceless men. They fucked her from either end, as if she were merely a hole to get off in.

She felt like she was drowning when thick cum started spraying directly into her throat. Even as she struggled to breathe through a nose buried in stale sweat and urine coated pubic hair, the man behind her started thrusting even harder. It felt like he was tearing her apart as he ravaged her tiny asshole. Her body was limp between them, and she finally felt hot spunk filling her bowels.

And then the pain was gone. Sarah was laying on the floor of the warehouse in her underwear. Sage's voice came from all around her "What is your father's corporate admin code?".

Sarah burst into tears, her voice whimpering out through sobs "p..pleasee... please I dont know... why would I know?!". 

The other woman's response was simple, cold, and terrifying, " _You_ are the daughter of the CEO of AshCorp. Even if you actually _don't_ think that you know, its possible that there might be something somewhere in your head. We're going to keep doing this until _I_ am satisfied that you don't know. Then we'll try the next question."

Sarah's horrified attempts to beg came out muffled by a ball gag in her mouth. She was yanked off her knees by a collar around her neck. Another shadowy man was choking her with a leash, using it to drag her naked into the street. The collar was also attached to a second rope, pulled taut and leading down her back to a thick hook shaped dildo buried deep up her ass. The fat man kicked her onto her back and then got down on top of her, pinning her to the ground. His chubby fingers mauled her small chest. And then she felt his cock pushing into her, spreading her little teen slit open around the girth of his shaft. Other shadowy figures were starting to gather, watching but not helping as he began to rape her in the middle of the street. It seemed to last forever. But when he emptied his balls inside her and pushed himself up, Sarah didn't go back to the warehouse.

Another man took his place. Except this one rolled her over onto her knees. He used the dildo hook lodged up her tiny rear as leverage while he pounded her teen pussy from behind. Then there were ten more men after him. Each of them fucking the young corporate heiress in a slightly different way. Sarah had started praying for death when she suddenly found herself panting and sobbing on the floor of the warehouse again.

Sage's voice sounded almost bored, "What is the code that daddy uses to log in to his corporate account?".

The shaking girl in her underwear could barely even manage to anything coherent in between her wailing sobs "wh..why... why are you... this... why... doing this to me?".

As if she were a mirage, the woman in her 20s blurred into view standing over her and angrily responded, "Do you think these are simulations? That I'm making them up just to torment you? Who the fuck do you think I am?". Her voice wavered, forcing her to take a breath before continuing, "Right now I'm hooked into a read-only feed running out of one of the companies that your high and mighty _daddy_ owns. The one where they lure in starving young girls with fake promises and trick them into a life of virtualized slavery. They could never get those porno simulations to be quite _real_ enough. They need a real mind, a human mind to abuse. I'm just hijacking the feeds, I don't even look at them. You are only experiencing what they experience every single day. A living nightmare. Sold to the masses as entertainment".

Sarah just stared up in disbelief "N..no.. no...". But she wasn't in the warehouse anymore. She was on her hands and knees in some sort of club, up on a stage. There was a crowd of shadowy figures watching her, but she couldn't move. She felt cold steel wrapped around her wrists and ankles, all securely bolted to the stage. Then a heavy weight came down on her back. Something big and furry. She felt it's rapid panting on the back of her neck. Oh no.. not this.. no... anything but this...

The girl started to scream as the the large dog humping her found it's mark and thrust hard into her tight cunt. But a shadowy figure stepped closer and shoved something in her mouth. Some dirty fabric, a pair of panties. But they were covered in what tasted like cum. She felt the urge to throw up again, but it was soon overwhelmed by the pain. Claws dug into the surface of her flesh as the heavy beast atop her wrapped it's paws around her naked body and began to fuck her in earnest. The canine shaft hammered into her with speed and force that only an animal could manage. It was putting it's whole weight into it. Perhaps worst of all, her body felt hyper-sensitive. As if she were on some sort of drug. Every thrust, every touch of fur on her skin felt magnified a hundred-fold. Even the disgusting taste of those dog-spunk-soaked panties that were used to mop up after the last performance.

The rapid pace of the beast was starting to overwhelm her senses. Her pussy was stretched so wide that her clit was grinding against the shaft. Sarah's mind was swirling with confusion and arousal. This was wrong, this was so wrong. Revolting. She wanted to die. But the waves of sensation kept coming, pulsing up her spine. The wall in her mind broke and her entire body started to spasm as she experienced one of the first, and definitely the most intense orgasm of her young life. Dark mindless pleasure flooded her mind, drowning everything else beneath it. Her small body kept bucking on the stage, beginning to climax all over again when the thick knot finally pushed into her stretched little pussy. She was still cumming as the animal on top of her emptied its balls, canine spunk splashing against her insides.

By the time the panting young girl had managed to come to her senses, the big dog had pushed itself off of her, but its thick knotted cock was still stuffing her cunt. Someone had pulled the dirty panties out of her mouth. Then a second dog padded onto the stage. The well-trained animal approached the trapped girl from the front, immediately hopping up with its paws on her shoulders and presenting it's already erect red cock. 

No... God please no...

But there was nothing Sarah could do. Her wrists were firmly bolted to the stage, and the insistent animal aggressively started pushing its erection against her lips. She heard it growl threateningly. After everything else, the broken girl opened her mouth and let it in. The drug, or whatever it was, was still coursing through her body, intensifying everything. The taste, the smell. It was all so wrong. But she couldn't help herself. She could see the crowd of shadowy figures laughing, and the dog behind her whined. Her hips were trying to fuck the cock still lodged inside her pussy, even while a second dog put the weight of it's paws down on her head and began to choke her with it's dick.

Sarah felt herself cumming one last time for the crowd, while an animal sprayed it's load down her throat. Then she was gasping weakly for air on the floor of the warehouse.

Sage, or an illusion of Sage, knelt in front of her. "Wow, you came in your little panties that time princess... a few times", then she paused, "but I also get the impression that whatever it was you _reeaaaallly_ didn't like it".

The asian woman's hands gripped either side of Sarah's face as she leaned in close. "One way or another, you _will_ help me find my little sister".

This time she didn't even ask the question or give Sarah a chance to respond. The already traumatized girl was back on the stage, hearing that first dog approaching her from behind again.

\-----

After that, she started cycling through some of the other experiences again too. Occasionally they were interspersed with something new and equally horrifying. Each time, Sage would ask the same question again. Sarah would beg, or just sob incoherently on the floor. It felt like it hours, maybe days. But Sage was probably doing something to mess with her perception of time.

Sarah was in the middle of being anally raped again when her mind was suddenly jerked back into the warehouse.

"I SAID GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"

Jack's voice echoed through the warehouse. There was a gunshot and the sound of glass shattering. One of the monitors?

"You were supposed to _call_ me! Whatever you are putting in her head, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!".

Sarah's head swirled, and the image of the empty warehouse went blurry before coming partially back into focus. For a moment, she could see Sage standing up with her hands in the air and backing away from her computers. Jack was advancing with a gun drawn on her. Then everything went black.


	4. What comes next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter to transition from the last one. Just a bit of banter and character development.

The touch of fur against her skin...

Sarah awoke with a scream, her body bolting upright and looking around in fear. It took a moment for her eyes to focus in the dim light. She was alone in a bed that was pushed up against the wall of a small room full of electronics. Her breathing slowed slightly. She was wearing what seemed to be an old oversized t-shirt as if it were a night-dress.

She jumped again at a sudden noise as Jack came rushing into the room, his voice calling out "Sarah! Its ok luv, you're ok, its just a nightmare!".

When he saw her, she was scrunched up on the bed with her back to the wall. The small teen had her legs pulled up tight to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She looked so fragile there. Even if he did suspect the enhanced girl could probably survive being hit by a car.

When he approached and reached out to touch her shoulder, the traumatized girl instinctively jerked away. Jack flinched back as well. The flash of fear in Sarah's eyes melted away, the small teen realizing that every muscle in her body was tensed up and ready to flee. She felt her heart throb and her voice came out as a whisper "I..I'm sorry.. I didn't.. I mean..".

Jack patted the edge of the bed as that soothing voice of his cut in "no luv, it's alright, I'm the one that's sorry.. she musta spooked you pretty bad...". The older boy paused for a moment and then changed the topic by looking around with a soft laugh, "well.. this is my room, it's slightly smaller than yours was.. here, get up".

Somewhat hesitantly, the small girl pushed herself up and followed him through the corridor-like room. There was a washing basin with a faucet and a mirror hanging over it. But when her eyes lifted to the mirror, Sarah froze in place. Very slowly, she lifted a trembling hand to her face. Was this real? Her long raven-black hair had been cut shorter, and bleached blonde. Her now blonde hair was pulled up into a pair of pigtails, each held together by a long pink ribbon. Sarah just stood there with her mouth dropping open, long enough for Jack to notice.

His voice sounded uncharacteristically awkward, "Ohhh... ri-ight... umm... well I'd wanted to talk to you first.. but we're kinda in a hurry... We needed you to look just a little bit less like... well.. you. You can't go out on the street looking just like the photos of your family, luv. And... well I picked this... but just cause it's kind of a popular style right now... you'll just look like every other girl that's trying a little too hard to look sexy...".

Sarah's face quickly reddened at his last words, though Jack didn't seem to notice. The boy was already moving on, "Well come on luv, lets go". She looked after him for a minute, then hurried to catch up to his longer strides. At least she wasn't still in just her underwear. The old shirt she was wearing was big enough to reach midway down her thighs. But she still had so many questions. Before she could ask any of them, the tall and chubby but muscular man who had caught her out of the air approached from the other direction. She wasn't sure whether she should be thanking him or not at this point. The two men nodded at each other as they passed, and Tank gave Sarah a wink "Glad you like the shirt". The anxious girl just blushed furiously and quickstepped ahead to walk beside Jack.

Then they reached the end of the hall. They were back in the warehouse. She could see the back of the monitors, the cot, the place on the floor where she'd... Sarah shook her head, then she saw both Sage and a greasy looking guy sitting at a table. Her eyes widened. "Wh..what? Her?! Sh..she... she let them...", Sarah's voice faltered, too horrified to actually express what had happened to her in words.

The other woman spit on the floor and looked over at her, "Nobody touched you princess, it was all just in your head... And we might be taking down AshCorp by now if Jester there wasn't obsessed with getting in your pants".

Sarah felt Jack's hand on her shoulder clench down painfully, and his voice barked from behind her, "Shut your mouth Sage or I'll shut it for you". But the vaguely asian woman didn't look afraid. "What? You're going to shoot me? The only other runner who will still work with your sorry ass? Your good Jester, but you can't do what I do".

The hand on Sarah's shoulder loosened and she looked up to see Jack glancing down at her. "Look luv, maybe you should go back to my room and wait.. you don't have to be here.. I'll come soon, I've just got some work to do".

Sarah awkwardly nodded and turned, eager to be anywhere else. But as she walked into the hall she could hear Sage's harsh tone sarcastically shouting after her "Ohhh Right, WORK! That thing we have to do to survive! Ya know, wouldn't it be easier if we had a stolen cargo transport with hacked Syntech coms? I heard one of those got picked up over on the east side last night! I'd love to have that instead of Jester's corporate bed warm...".

There was more shouting and the voices faded as she got further down the hall and the door slid closed.

Soon she was back in Jack's room. She hesitated at the mirror again before looking away in embarrassment. Then she slumped back on the bed and tried not to think of home.


End file.
